the Gundam game sprite aka Duos adventure
by Trinityangel
Summary: A gundam game lands in Mainframe with some new reboot characters.


WARNING INCOMING GAME. WARNING INCOMING GAME   
Trinity looked up from the book she was reading inside the P.O. and sighed.   
"Here we go again" she walk slowly to her place and the console and pulled up her custom program for game monitoring. "Hmmm Gundam Wing. Looks pretty kewl." Her program which she called G.M.A.P. (ga-map) allowed her to look inside the game and see what was going on, keep track of the energy output, who entered the game, what the objective was and all other standard things that a keytool would tell a guardian. She didn't like to use her keytool Astral, for monitoring when she could just use the P.O.'s computer instead. "Let's see shall we?" she pushed a button to tell her who had entered the game. "Mom, Dad, and Uncle Bob. Hm I'm surprised that Quinn didn't get in on this one." She clicked another button and the window showed what was happening. The Sprites that had entered the game were playing the parts of Mobile suits assisting the Gundams in destroying an Oz base. "Oh my, what do we have here..." Trin zoomed in on one of the Gundam pilots. "Talk about hawties..." she said imitating her Mother and her Godmother Indigo. The pilot had long chestnut hair that was pulled in to a braid and unruly bangs, but that was not what caught Trinity's full attention. It was his eyes. They were a shade of purple...not that purple eyes were uncommon, her aunt Dot and her younger brother, Quinn had purple eyes. Or maybe they were blue.. either way, there was just something about them that held her attention. They were full of laughter and youth, mischief and pure kindness all at the same time. She had been looking at him from the side but suddenly he turned and looked directly at her. 

Duo Maxwell had been trying to aim for a shot when one of his screens showed a young girl that looked to be about 17 years of age. she had long black hair that was pulled up in to a ponytail. He squinted his eyes at her face and blinked a few time as if to awaken himself from a dream. Her skin was a strange shade some sort of blue, but that wasn't what captured his attention. It was her eyes. They glowed as though they had an aura, a sort of power about them with secrets untold. He smiled.   
"I think I might be going crazy but I think I see an angel" and to his total surprise she responded. 

"Actually I'm a Tree. Angel is my middle name." Trinity had no idea if he could even hear her but she couldn't help responding.   
"I don't see any leaves growing off of you so you must be a person" He gave her a lopsided smile. Her mouth dropped open.   
"You're right Einstein" She hadn't meant to snap but when people made jokes about her last name her reflexes told her to insult them. But this time as soon as the words left her mouth she was sorry. "I'm sorry I didn't mean for that to come out."   
"Yes you did but who can blame you I started it" Duo was captivated, he never even saw the enemy come up behind him.   
"This is amazing you can actually..." Trinity was still in awe by the fact that she was talking to a game sprite still inside the game, while she was outside. She finally noticed the smaller screen that was showing her what was going on in the rest of the game. Her eyes widened. "LOOK OUT!" Duo looked to one of his windows to see one of the enemy suits charging him with a long sword type thing. It exploded. Where the explosion was now stood one of the Gundam allies. It was Trinity's Mother CG. Trinity could just picture her mother grinning with the success of her kill. She smiled and shook her head. With his mind back on the danger around him Duo turned back to his main view. The smile gone he said,   
"Sorry to cut this short Lady but I've got a job to do" It came out harsher then intended. He could see the smile fade from her full lips from the corner of his eye. He cursed silently to himself. Her lips went back to their natural shape the corners turned down in a slight frown. To her she was just looking at him with out emotion, but to him she was frowning looking almost hurt by what he had carelessly said.   
"As do I. My apologies for endangering your life Mr....well sorry sir."   
"Duo."   
"Wuzzat"   
"Duo Maxwell" she looked blankly at him. Her eyes round and wide, it was evident that confusion was written all over her face. "It's my name"   
"Oh" was her only reply.   
"Well aren't you gonna tell me yours?" She flushed at her rudeness.   
"I hadn't planned on it..." She flipped back with a smirk, finally having found something to say. "But since you asked..." She noticed that the fighting had stopped, but the strange thing was that the game wasn't even preparing to leave. 'There must be other battles going on elsewhere with mainframers involved.'   
"Well" he pressed. She snapped her attention back to the screen and noticed that he was staring.   
"sorry, it's Trinity"   
"Pretty" She flushed a deep purple. He laughed. "And I didn't just mean your name." Her eyes widened till she looked like a shocked child. He laughed harder. "So Miss Trinity where ya from. I don't ever recall there being blue people on earth or the colonies." She smirked.   
"A place you could only dream of." she replied with a touch of attitude.   
"Feisty" he growled. "but I like em like that." He winked at her, put his hands behind his head, leaned back and rested his feet on the console. "So pray tell Miss Trinity since you won't tell me where you're from may I visit you?" He watched as the playful glint faded from her eyes.   
"You could but you could never come back." she said in a deadpan. He sat forward.   
"Hmm sounds like fun and I'd love to and all but I can't just leave my friends."   
"They won't even know your gone"   
"What the hell are you talking about? Okay I may not be the best of friends with them but I do know that they would notice if I was missing."   
"Okay I know this may be hard to understand but YOU wouldn't be leaving, you would just be making a copy of yourself. Only the part of you that is coming would remember me, the other part will just go on fighting like nothing happened." Trinity had no idea why she was telling him all of this but something told her not to stop. He thought and somehow everything made perfect sense. And it scared him. Trinity looked down and noticed the loss in energy to the game. 'oh gawd its going to leave' "Duo! Duo I need to know now do you want to come to my home?" He was lost in thought. 'Do I follow this girl home or do I stay here with .....with...' He suddenly realized that all that he had was in the duffel bag he carried around in his Gundam. Her voice brought him back to reality.   
"Tell me how." She grinned and immediately began to give him directions.   
"Look down at your clothes there should be a button on you somewhere that has the letters AI on them do you see it? We have to hurry Duo." Duo looked around frantically for the little button she described. He didn't see it. He felt a weight in his pocket. He frowned at not feeling it before. He reached his hand in and pulled out the little button she told him about. He smiled.   
"Okay"   
"Double click it" He did so. A light formed around him and disappeared in to the button.   
"Check"   
"Erm..." what could he put it on? Trin asked her self. "the Duffle!" she exclaimed. "Duo put it on your duffle and when I tell you open the hatch and drop it." He nodded.   
GAME OVER. GAME OVER   
"NOW!" her window went to static. "SPAM!" she hit the console. She wouldn't know if her plan worked till her someone from the game came back... or she could go to them... She pulled out her zipboard and headed for the Diner. 

"MOM! DAD! UNCLE BOB!"   
"Hey Princess" CG called and waved a hand. "You're supposed to be a game expert."   
"Well not an expert but..."   
"Good enough." CG pulled Trinity over to where her Dad Doom and her Godmother Indigo were examining something.   
"Anybody bring a duffel bag with them" Doom asked the game players. Trinity's eyes lit up and she ran towards the crowd. It WAS his. She was sure of it. Now where was that Icon? With shaky hands she turned the bag over. An AI Icon shimmered in the light. With a soft hand she touched it. There was a frightened cry from the people around and a bright light but even that couldn't compare to the brightness in the smiles of a blue sprite and her AI friend. 


End file.
